Boys
by wonderwoman29
Summary: the girls plan on asking the boys out. problems occur. Inoshika, Hinanaru, nejiten, and sakusasu
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: All of them are Jounin. They are 21, with Tenten and Neji being 22.

Boys

At the BBQ restaurant

Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata are sitting at their table in the BBQ restaurant. The girls are chatting about many random things. That's when Hinata, of all people, asks the other girls why they don't have boyfriends yet.

"Well, I'm waiting for Sasuke," stated Sakura.

"Sasuke came back a year ago and is already cleared of all the charges, but nice try at an excuse anyway," said Ino.

"What about you, Ino. I thought boys would've been lined up around the corner," said Tenten.

"She's the head interrogator in ANBU," said Hinata in Ino's defense.

"So, Sakura is the head medical nin of Konaha," stated Tenten.

As Hinata and Tenten were arguing, Sakura and Ino looked at each other.

"You know, Forehead, I guess that I really have no excuse, except that I want him to ask me," Ino said.

"You're right, Pig girl, me too," agreed Sakura.

Sakura and Ino grinned evilly at what they both were thinking of next. They spoke together, "What about you two?"

"You're arguing over us, what about the fact that you guys don't have boyfriends either?" asked Sakura.

"Don't blame it on work either because Forehead and I have more work than either of you two," stated Ino.

"Plus, we plan on asking our guys tomorrow."

"Hai. Hai," Tenten and Hinata agreed.

The next day

"Hey, how did it go?" asked Sakura.

Ino hung her head. This made Sakura fear for the worse. She ran over by Ino.

"Hey, it's okay," Sakura said reassuringly.

"I'm so lame," said Ino," So, I walked up to Shika. I'm about to tell him my feelings, when one of my ANBU guys says that I need to go report on the mission I just got back from. Then when I returned, the lazy bastard was still there, just staring up at the sky."

"Then what?"

"Then, I was so nervous that I started to stutter. Anyway, it ended up with me throwing him across the training field when he said, and I quote, "Tr-tr-troublesome."

Sakura bursts out laughing. Ino glares at her. Then Hinata shows up on the verge of tears.

"I-I-I r-ran away," she sobbed.

"What!?"

"I went t-to the ramen stand. Then Kiba showed up with Shino. Kiba s-started to fire questions at me (sob) about why I was there," after a deep breath she continues, "I was so scared that I ran away."

"Don't worry, Hina-chan, I failed, too," Ino said in a comforting tone.

They all went to the BBQ restaurant, when Tenten came running up.

"That, that, that BASTARD!" Tenten screamed.

"What happened?" They all asked, a little worried.

"Alright, so we started to train as usual. I got ride of Lee and Gai fairly quick. It was just Neji and me. So during our break, I walked up to tell him when he asks, 'I saw you sighing a lot, is there something wrong?' I told him no and I just wanted to tell him something. For this last statement he is a bastard, he said, 'What is it, are you on your period.' The genius didn't even notice the tree branch until it hit him when I left." Finally a sigh came from Tenten as if she was relieved.

"God we're lame."

"Wait. What about you and Sasuke?" asked Ino with a wicked grin.

"He's in the hospital. Heh heh," said Sakura trying to act innocent.

"What happened?" None of the girls really seemed surprised.

"He came to the hospital while I was on duty. He walked straight up to me. I swear that my heart stopped. He grabbed my hands in his strong, firm grip. I couldn't breath. At least I got enough air to tell him I had to talk to him. I told him to go first. He squatted down to be my height (she's in a chair). As he looked into my eyes, he said, 'Will you talk Tsunade into letting me go on higher ranked missions again.' Let's just say that my happy moment went away fast. So I snatched my hands away and…"

"And… what?" said Ino.

"And I punched him. He went through about 9 or 10 walls. That is when I stomped out of there until I ran into Ino."

All the girls sighed, hung their heads, and said, "We're so lame."

Author's notes: The next chapter the girls get drunk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

At the ramen stand

"Alright after hearing your stories, your right in your assumption that something's up with the girls," said Asuma.

Kakashi started to speak, after he stopped laughing, "So said they had to talk."

"Well Hinata just ran away when I asked her questions," said Kiba.

Asuma looked at Kakashi, then at his watch and said, "Boys, I have to go and see Kurina, but understand that you should apologize to the girls and listen to what they wanted to say." With that he left.

Kakashi took over for him, "Listen boys." He laughed at their battered and bruised bodies. "I think the fact that they got frustrated easily shows that they were already nervous."

"What else can you tell us?" asked Neji.

"Well… let's call it training on women because that's all I'm going to tell you." Then Kakashi waved goodbye and left.

"Damn him," muttered Sasuke quietly.

Back at the BBQ restaurant

"Hey, bartender, I want a couple of rounds of sake," shouted Ino.

They sat there just chatting, and waiting for their drinks for about 10 minutes. At the same time the drinks came, Jiraiya walked up.

"Hello ladies. You are looking particularly gorgeous tonight," he said smoothly.

"Ah ha. At least you know how to treat a girl. Pull up a chair," said Ino.

After about a half lour, Jiraiya challenges the girls to a drinking contest. Sakura and Ino accept immediately, being as competitive as they are. Hinata and Tenten refuse and decide to drink the sake at their own rate, which was still pretty fast.

So the contest began. After about the fifth round people started to gather, most thought Jiraiya would win based on previous contests. They were all amazed when after the last round Jiraiya was the one to hit the ground. At this point Ino started to burst out laughing and couldn't stop. Sakura, on the other hand, was having one major mood swing.

Also, Hinata wouldn't stop talking. Tenten was on the verge of… wait, never mind, Tenten was crying.

The bartender cut them off and ushered them out. The strange thing was that their speech wasn't slurred and their walking wasn't effected. That just showed that they were trained Jounin.

Off in the distance, the boys were walking towards them. Most of the boys, well every one except Naruto who had to be told, noticed that something was off. The boys didn't know where the speed came from but in a second Ino tackled Shikamaru. Before Sasuke could make fun of Shikamaru, Sakura was hugging him. Neji tried to turn and run but Tenten was already crying on his shoulder. Hinata was talking to Naruto so much that even the loud-mouth blond (not Ino) could speak.

Pushing the girls off of them, Sasuke spoke first, "What is wrong with you girls?"

Seeing Ino's face, they thought that she was going to yell. Much to their surprise she started to laugh. What's more, Sakura smacked Sasuke across the face yet she then was cradling him like she hadn't done anything.

Tenten and Ino then collapsed, for two different reasons. Tenten fell because she was sobbing so much. Ino fell because she was laughing so hard.

Sasuke was actually looking scared and worried at the same time. Naruto was, for once, listening to someone, that someone being Hinata. Shikamaru and Neji just looked at each other.

"I know it's troublesome, but we have to make sure that they get home safely. I'll take Ino, Sasuke take Sakura, Naruto take Hinata, and…" Shikamaru was saying when he was interrupted.

"I'll take my cousin," said Neji.

"You know it's great that you care about your cousin and everything, but you're the only one who knows where Tenten lives, well…" looking down, "the only not drunk person, who knows," stated Shikamaru very matter of factly.

They all agreed eventually. Sasuke really didn't want to take Sakura home, for fear of his life. Neji tricked him into it some how.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura and Sasuke

"Alright, let's go."

"Did I hurt you?" asked Sakura with tears in her eyes.

"No, but you are scaring the shit out of me," he said, making the last part a little softer as he saw her fall and start to cry.

He walked up to her, picked her up and started to carry her home.

"Sasuke you're the best."

Sasuke looked at her, a little confused at the sudden mood swings. As he was looking at and holding her, she wrapped her arms around him. He started to blush as she was getting closer to him.

SMASH

With that they came together, mind you it's not the way you think. In Sakura's mind, Sasuke was treating her like a kid, and the smash heard was her head butting him.

He fell on the ground not really listening to her yelling and screaming at him not to treat her like a kid. After about two minutes of her bitching him out, he felt her holding him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," She said whimpering and clutching him.

At this point he made a mental note to never let her get drunk again.

As they were strolling through the park, Sasuke was wondering why it was taking so long to get to her house. Then he realized his mistake. He was letting a drunk woman lead. He just started to drift deeper and deeper into thought.

SPLASH

He looked up only to see a dripping wet Sakura running towards him. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He wasn't sure if it was because of the fact that she could wander off or because of the way her clothes stuck to every part of her body. While she ran and jumped into his arms, he felt like he was melting. She grabbed him and pulled him up. That is when he knew he had to, emphasis on the "had to," get her home. This was for both of their good.

Finally they made it to her apartment. He carefully scanned her body for her key. He realized that she was fast asleep when he finally found the key. He opened the door as quietly as he could. As he laid her down in her bed, he had to fight the urge to change her clothes. His reasoning was that she is wet and he doesn't want her to catch a cold. He leaves, only to return with more blankets. He puts the blankets on her and starts to leave when she grabs his hand (a/n: She isn't awake it's just a reflex.). Then she started to talk in her sleep. Most of it was about nothing interesting, so he decided to leave.

"Bye Sakura," he whispered.

Then he heard it, the thing that made his night, and that paid for all the pain, and it was nothing more then a whisper.

"I love you, Sasuke," she said it so quietly so that had it been any one other that Sasuke it wouldn't have been heard.

A smile cracked on his face and with that he left. He had to create a plan for the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next bit hope you like it.

Tenten and Neji

Back to when they separated

As soon as they finished deciding who was taking who home, Neji carefully picked up Tenten off the ground and directed her towards her apartment. Along the way she just kept crying, well sobbing is more like it. This was making Neji worry. He didn't know what to do. Also, you know being Neji, he was worried that she was going to become dehydrated.

"N-Neji," She let out between sobs.

"What?" he lightly yelled thinking it was a fan girl.

She dropped to the ground after that. Now she was sobbing even harder. He noticed that she was going to scream at him, even though she was crying profusely. Turning away from him, she stood up.

"SORRY," she screamed, "I hate that I love you." Then she ran, leaving a stunned Neji behind.

He ran after her because she was running away from her apartment. He was amazed at how fast she could run. Especially because of how much she was still crying. While he was chasing after her, he was thinking about what she had just said. Wondering if what she said was the truth. Did she really feel the same way about him as he did her.

Thump

He tripped, hitting the ground hard and fast. He got up to yell at whoever caused him to loose sight of Tenten. As he turned, he saw her on her knees with her hands over her face. No more tears were going down her already soaked face, but he knew that she was still crying. He walked over to her and gently picked her up. He gave her a small peck on her forehead and started towards her apartment again.

Her cry changed to a sniffle and she fell asleep. She was fast asleep when they finally reached her home. Neji found her key (he found it in her pocket). He opened the door, and he placed her on her bed and tucked her in. He leaned over her, wiped her tears off her face, and kissed her forehead again. Then he left to think about tomorrow.

Next is Naruto and Hinata


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto and Hinata

They started to depart, like everyone else. Naruto was still amazed at how much Hinata could talk. Also how it was all interesting.

They were about half way there when Hinata and Naruto sat down. As she was talking to him, he zoned out and was just looking at her. She had changed a lot since the old genin days. First of all she was a Jounin like the other girls. Though she wasn't as accomplished as Sakura and Ino, she still took just as many A and S ranked missions as any other. Her hair was longer and she was more beautiful, but she still retained her sweetness and kindness.

"So, what do you think?" she asked.

'Shit,' thought Naruto.

Realizing that he hadn't been listening, she smacks him (a/n: yeah drunk Hinata hits. Who knew?). "I tell you that I've loved you since we were kids and you don't even answer." Then, she stomped off.

Naruto is just left on the ground not knowing how to act. Then he remembers that Shikamaru told him not to mess up. He started to run after her. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Neji trip, so he decides to slow down a bit. Not to worried about Neji, he continues on in his search. As he is running around, he hears her talking to some stranger. The stranger leaves as Naruto comes into view, still not noticed by Hinata. She decides to fall asleep on the bench (a/n: drunk apparently not thinking things through). He goes over to her as she slips into a deep sleep.

He picks her up and carries her all the way home. He was thinking about how interesting tomorrow was going to be as she was snuggling into him. He snuck into the Hyuuga estates, all the way to her room. He was given the directions by a younger, tired Hyuuga. He laid her on her bed with a smile and left. All the while he was thinking about tomorrow.

The next one will be longer. It might not be up until Saturday at the latest, I have an overnighter at my job (it's at the shedd Aquarium, for all the Chicagoians out there)


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry that it took me a long time, busy weekend...

Shikamaru and Ino

Everyone has already left as Shikamaru is trying to get Ino to stop laughing. Soon he realizes that his efforts are futile, so he just makes her stand up. When she finally stands up he motions her to follow him. He knows something is going to happen when she starts to grin evilly.

She runs up to him and says, "Follow me."

She grabs his arm and directs him into a nearby bar. His first thoughts are to grab her and take her out of there. That is until he realizes that he has already lost her. "Troublesome woman," he mutters to himself.

He finds her after about a half hour of looking. He really wishes that he hadn't. This is because he fond her dancing up on the bar with one of the female bartenders. He goes up to the bar and pulls her into his arms. He starts to carry her out while all of the other men are trying to get her away from him.

That's when he turns and says angrily, "She. Is. With. Me."

All of the men back off because you didn't have to be a shinobi to see his killer intent. Finally they get out of that bar and, of course, Ino is even drunker. She was drunk to the point were she couldn't stand up or walk straight, yet, to an amazed Shikamaru, she still didn't slur he speech.

After the third time she fell, Shikamaru starts to hold her up. Ino stopped walking when he kept muttering, 'troublesome,' to himself. He looked back and she was by a tree about 50 yards away. Then she started to run. Wondering what she was doing, he just stood there and watched her.

As she got closer, she said, "Gotcha."

Then she jumps on him, so that she is hugging him with her legs wrapped around his waist. She holds on tight while he tries to push her off. Knowing that it is a lost cause, he wraps his arms around her waist and starts to walk to her apartment. After a while, she starts to slide down him. He looks down to see that she is asleep so he readjusts his arms so that they are under her butt. As he was carrying her, he could smell the floral scent of her hair along with the alcohol that is in her breath. He wondered how much alcohol she could hold and wanted to test it.

Finally they reached her apartment door. He woke her up, mainly so that he wouldn't have to go through the trouble of looking for the key. As she got the key and opened the door, she grabbed Shikamaru's arm.

"You know that I love you, Shika."

He just turned around and looked at her. Then she tackled him to the floor while giving him a long, deep, and intense kiss. Then, with a flash, she was gone, her door closed, and Shikamaru was left on the floor.

As he was leaving, he thought, 'I think I want to get use to her troublesome ways so that could happen again.' He walked back to his apartment, touching his lips and thinking about tomorrow.

Next chapter will be up on Monday


	7. Chapter 7

Hope you like it

The next day

It was noon and the boys were at the ramen stand. They were talking about what had happened last night and what they were planning on doing. They finally decided that they would tell them their feelings, knowing that they would be accepted.

"How did it go boys?" asked Kakashi as he walked up. He waved for his former students to treat him to a bowl of ramen. He did this without looking up from his book.

"It went well," said Naruto, being the only one that would ever think about admitting his feelings. "We plan on telling them our feelings."

"That's good," said Asuma as he walked in and lit up.

Kakashi looked up from his book and said, "Well, good luck boys."

On to Sakura's apartment

"What happened? Why am I wet? Are these all the damn blankets I own?" said a very confused Sakura as she woke up.

She just lay back down because she had a 'headache.' What we would call a hangover.

To Hinata's room

"What happened last night?" questioned Hinata with a strangely raspy voice. "I was with my friends and then," she was trying to remember when she said, "I know I'll go over to Ino's house to ask her."

She got up the way any heiress would. She got dressed, brushed her hair and teeth, and finally was ready to leave her room. She ate a light breakfast, then went to go to Ino's (a/n: I wish I had that much time in the morning).

In Tenten's apartment

"Oh my god, my eyes are burning," she said waking up. She grabbed a mirror to look at herself. Her eyes were red and puffy. "Where did I put Sakura's number?" she asked as she searched her place. "Aha!" she exclaimed as she found the number.

"Hello," Sakura said groggily, wondering why the hell someone would call so early (a/n: Really it was noon but when you have a hangover it always feels early).

"What the hell happened last night," said an almost pissed off Tenten (a/n: if you're wondering 'why is she pissed,' think about how you would feel if you didn't remember anything that happened the last night).

"I have no idea, Hun. Ino might know though. We should go over to her house; I have a key… somewhere."

"Okay, I'll be right there."

On the road

"Hey Hinata, where are you off to?" asked Sakura as she saw Hinata walk past her apartment.

"I'm going over to Ino's, to find out what happened last night."

As Tenten came running up, she said, "Great, we can all go together."

"She might not know," said Sakura.

"Why do you say that now?" pondered Tenten.

"I said it because Ino was the one who won the drinking contest."

"Well, we have to try anyway," said Hinata positively.

the more reviews the more I would probably write.


	8. Chapter 8

Ino's

"Hey, we're here!" said Tenten excitedly.

Sakura took out the key to her best friend's apartment. She opened the door, and they all went to Ino's room. She wasn't there! Hinata became worried and spun around wildly. Sakura and Tenten caught two vases of flowers that she knocked over.

"God how many flowers can one person have," said Sakura.

"Flowers are nice and welcoming," said Hinata, once again in Ino's defense.

"Plus, she is the co-owner of a flower shop," said Tenten putting the flowers back.

They walked out into the living room. There they heard a quiet moan. They found Ino as they peeked around the couch. Apparently when Shikamaru left, she didn't make it to her bed or even her room. They really wanted to laugh, but then remembered how they woke up. Instead, they woke her up. Surprisingly, she didn't have a hangover. They asked her about it and she just said that the boys at ANBU are big partiers. They all left it at that. Ino went and took a shower. They asked her questions when she returned.

"Listen, I remember up to Jiraiya passing out…" started Ino.

"Well that's more than us."

"After he passed out, you guys bet me $20 a bottle until I get as drunk as you guys were."

"Ino you're so bad."

"What're you talking about, I made $340 off you guys, and made sure I was paid last night," she showed them the money, "That's 42 bottles miss 25," said Ino defiantly.

"That's it, we're having a rematch, right now," challenged Sakura.

"HEY! We should go talk to the boys to see if anything happened with them," Tenten said with a very commanding tone.

"Fine," Ino and Sakura said with a pinch of disappointment.

They left for the ramen stand. On the way they thought about what they did. Well, rather they tried to remember what they did.

"Hey," the girls said as they saw the boys at the stand.

They all made their own acknowledgement noise as they continued eating their ramen. That is all but Naruto, who let out a huge, load 'hey.'

Whispering to each other the boys said, "Operation: Divide and conquer, commence."

Naruto came up with the name, and all the others were too lazy to change it.

"Sakura, come with me to the bridge for a minute, okay," said Sasuke to start it off.

"Sure, is anything wrong?" she asked as she was carted off in the direction of the bridge.

Next came Neji, "Tenten, come with me, so I can practice anew move and we can have some mint tea."

"Okay," said Tenten who was a little confused.

'Troublesome,' thought Shikamaru at what he was going to do next. "Ino, come with me," he said as he grabbed her arm and was pulling her towards his favorite hill.

"Hinata, stay behind with me," he said as he was patting the seat next to him.

"O-okay," she said as she turned completely red.

Please review


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry about the wait

Failed Attempt

"Would you like some ramen, Hinata?" asked Naruto politely.

"O-okay," said Hinata meekly.

"Listen, all this nervousness, I just have to tell you something," he said as he turned to her and grabbed both her hands in his.

"What is it?" she asked as she turned a shade pinker.

"I've been thinking about this for a while now, and," trying to muster up some more courage, "and I l," he was interrupted.

"HINATA, get over here, we have a main and branch family meeting," yelled her father.

"I have to go, c-can you tell me some other time," said Hinata as she ran over to her father.

"Bye, see ya later," said Naruto with a depressing tone.

"Here, it's on the house," said the cook placing a bowl of hot ramen in front of him.

At the branch family estate

"Okay, that new move was awesome."

"Thanks," said Neji whilst blushing on the inside.

"Hey, when we arrived here, you said that you wanted to talk about something," said Tenten inquisitively, "what is it?"

"Oh, um, I'll go get the tea," Neji stood up and quickly disappeared into the kitchen.

Tenten just looked at where he had just sat. She thought, 'okay that was weird.'

Then she spotted Hinata going to the front door.

"Hinata, we're in the back," yelled Tenten.

Hinata came around to the back.

"Hello Tenten, I came to get Neji," she paused, "to go to a family meeting."

"Okay, well then I'm off, see ya laters Hina. Oh and tell Neji I said bye," then Tenten left.

"Where did Tenten go?" asked Neji as he walked out with two cups of tea.

"She went home," said Hinata.

"Why?" he asked handing her a cup of tea.

"There's a family meeting that was called into progress, so she left. By the way, this is very good tea."

"Thanks. Let's get to the meeting," he said with a slightly sad look on his face.

"Okay," then they left.

On the bridge

"This bridge is always so calm and relaxing," Sakura said taking in a deep breath.

'She looks beautiful,' thought Sasuke while he said, "There is something that I need to confess Sakura."

She turned to face him and asked, "What is it? Is something wrong?" She had a concerned look on her face.

"No, nothing's wrong, I just wanted to say," Pausing to build up courage, "I…um…I."

"Sakura, we need you at the hospital. It's an emergency. The returning shinobi are wounded badly," yelled a medical staff member.

"I have to go Sasuke. You can tell me later if it's really important," she said as she started to run towards the hospital.

The top of the hill

Shikamaru looked at Ino who was lying next to him then he looked at the sky again. He started to talk when he heard a little snore. He leaned up to look at her dead on, and to his surprise she was asleep. He smiled as he just stared at her.

Then he remembered what he was there to do. He shook her to wake her up.

"What the hell, I wanted to sleep," said Ino as she sat up thinking about the role reversal that just happened.

"Well I have something to tell you, you troublesome woman."

"Oh, what it is," she said as she quieted down.

The fact that she was now listening intently made him nervous.

'Okay, this is more troublesome than I thought,' thought Shikamaru. He, then, heard some rustling in the forest.

"Ino," screamed a man standing by the edge of the forest.

"Oh, hey, this is Takashi, Shikamaru," said Ino pointing to the man.

Shikamaru got the sudden urge to just pounce on Ino and brand her as his own, until the man spoke.

"So, boss, this is Shikamaru. Ino always talks about you guys."

At that his anger (jealously) subsided.

"Not to be rude, but why are you here Takashi?" asked Ino.

"Oh right, we need you to perform an interrogation, immediately," he said.

"Okay, see ya Shika." She got up, kissed him on the cheek not knowingly, and then she left.

'Damn,' he thought as he plopped back down on the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter has a lot of drama in it. sorry about the wait. XD

The Bet

The boys just went to each of their homes and sat trying to think of what went wrong. Neji thought about this in the meeting.

Back at the ramen stand

"Kakashi, what is wrong with Naruto?" asked a deep voice behind him.

Kakashi didn't even turn around because he knew the voice of the Kazekage. "He tried to confess his love and apparently he never got the chance to."

Gaara pulled up a seat next to him. "Naruto needs to learn about women."

"What, like you know," said Kakashi sarcastically.

"I could have any woman that I want," stated Gaara defiantly.

"Care to make things interesting?"

"You just pick a woman."

"Well I have four in mind."

"I'll do it. Who are they?"

"First the rules. This has to be done before the end of the night. You have to make out with each of them, but you can't go any further then that. If they are met then I will give you $200."

"Deal, who are the girls?"

"Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino. Also, in order to get the money you have to get away with it, and you can't tell any one about the bet."

"This will be a piece of cake."

Gaara then stood up and left. He went back to his hotel room and took off his gourd. Then he left to find his first victim.

Outside the interrogation office

"Bye guys," Ino said as she waved back to them.

She started to walk down the street when she spotted Gaara.

"Hey Gaara, how's it goin'," she said as her wave was redirected to him.

"Hello Ino, just the person I wanted to see. I have to ask you something," said Gaara as he looked longingly at her.

Though her heart didn't speed up as it did when she was around Shikamaru, this look could make any one melt.

"What is it?"

"Oh, do you know why Temari has been getting letters from Konoha's intelligence department?"

She felt her heart sink because she knew that Shikamaru was in charge of that department.

'Time to go in for the kill,' thought Gaara as he started to lie more.

"I-ino," adding a stutter for effect, "I've had a crush on you for a while, and maybe," he said as he became extremely close to her, his breath beating upon her lips, "you might think of me that way sometime." Then he filled the space between them as he plunged in for a kiss.

Shikamaru was walking past Ino's apartment when he saw this. Know that Ino does not like Gaara but was too depressed about Temari to stop it.

After about a two minute make out session, he broke away from her. After that he just left thinking, 'first girl done.'

Shikamaru saw all of this. He looked at ino who was still just standing there. Then he did something brash with out really thinking about it.

"Hey Ino, have fun with your boyfriend," he said as sarcastically as he could.

This broke her out of her trance that she was in.

"What are you talking about Shikamaru," she said as she was confused.

"You heard me. I come over here to ask you to go out with me just to find you making out with the next guy around. Now I know that your confession of love last night was because you were drunk. So forget it, and just leave me alone for a while."

"But, he said that you were in love with Temari," she said as she started to cry.

"Don't you even start to cry," he said as he was getting angrier, "What was Temari the only excuse you could come up with. For a matter of fact, Temari already has a boyfriend." He kept yelling at her as she kept crying more and more. "Temari and I are just friends. That doesn't constitute for you acting like a whore!" Then he left.

She sobbed even harder as she ran into her apartment and collapsed.

Back to Gaara

Gaara left Ino to find his next victim, Hinata. He found her in the back of the Hyuuga main house estate. He turned back on his romance mode and slowly sat next to her. He tried to act as shy as he could.

"Hello Hinata," he said as meekly as he could.

"Oh hello Gaara, how are you?" she asked in her polite manner.

"Well I just wanted to see how you were coping," he gave her the most sincere look he could.

"Coping with what?" she asked.

"You know, Naruto announced that he would never give up on his love for Sakura."

After he said that, he gave himself a maniacal smile.

"Oh," her happy politeness was soon replaced with sadness. "Why did you want to know though?" she asked when she had finally built up enough courage.

"B-because I… I've liked you since my reformation," he said as he gave her a shy, timid, yet extremely hot smile.

"I-I-I a-am s-so-sorry," she started to stutter more as he got closer and closer to her. "I l-l-like some…"

She was interrupted when Gaara moved in fast. He had her practically pinned against the bench when Naruto came around the corner. He didn't notice who it was but he did notice the deep kiss they were involved in. Then he saw the Hyuuga eyes open up and he knew who it was.

After a three minute long make out session, Gaara stood up and left. Hinata just stayed there trying to think of what just happened when she saw Naruto coming towards her.

"N-Naruto, Sakura isn't around," she said holding back tears.

"Why the hell would I be looking for Sakura? I was looking for you. You the one and only one, I want to be my girlfriend. Never mind with that though, I see you already have a boyfriend," he yelled.

"Bu-but he s-said that…"

"What he said doesn't matter. In fact just stay away from me," she started to sob, "Don't think that fake tears will help you any. I know it's just a game."

"I," she started to sob even harder.

"Don't talk to me bitch. Why don't you just return to your corner and loose the whole shyness thing. It's annoying."

After that he just left, Hinata ran to her house and into her room. There she cried hard and long but not loud enough for anyone to hear.

With Gaara

'Target spotted,' he thought as he saw Tenten carrying groceries home. He walked towards her and said, "Can I help you with those?"

"Of course, I would never refuse help," she handed him the heavier bag, "thanks and hello Gaara."

"No need to thank me, every man should help a woman, especially if they are as beautiful as you."

She blushed at the comment and couldn't respond. Gaara saw this and started to move closer and closer. He leaned in and whispered, "I don't see why Neji never talks about you."

He pulled away from her and saw sadness in her eyes when she said quietly, "I thought so."

He gave himself an evil grin as he leaned in to her and thought, 'three down, one to go.' He, then, closed the gap between them.

After four minutes he pulled away from her, his longest of the one-sided make out sessions. He left.

Neji finally made his presence known. The veins on his eyes were not a good thing.

"So that's how you spend your free time when you're not training or with the girls," he said in a cold harsh tone.

"What are you talking about?" She was now confused about everything that was going on.

"What I'm talking about is you and your new boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend," the tears started to trickle down her cheeks.

"Oh so than how much do you charge you ho because that was some kiss. I have a reputation to keep up so just stay away from me. I can't believe that I was going to ask you out," he walked away with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

She could have easily seen this but she was too busy sobbing. She got home put away the groceries all the while she was crying.

Back to Gaara

He spotted Sakura as she was almost to her apartment. He ran up to her.

"Sakura," he yelled. She heard this and turned around.

"Oh hello Gaara," she said with a smile.

"Did you know that Sasuke just signed up for a three year long mission?"

"No," she said this in a much softer, and much sadder voice, "That must have been what he wanted to tell me."

"The Hokage and I asked him why he wanted to go and he said that there was nothing and no one important to keep him here."

She lowers her head to hide the tears that were welling up in her eyes. Gaara grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. He gave her the same look that he had used with the other girls and thought, 'last one,' as he closed the distance between them. She would have pushed him off of her but she lacked the will after hearing about Sasuke and lacked the strength after just getting off from the hospital.

He made out with her for five minutes, yet another one-sided session. Sasuke had been watching the whole time. Gaara left her there as she was still a little stunned.

"Wow, Sakura, I didn't know you are a slut. If I had I wouldn't have wanted to ask you out so badly."

"But you're going on a mission," she said as tears streamed down from her eyes.

"Ha, I have to get your approval before I can go on any mission above a C-rank. Stay away from me." He left her just crying there.

She ran into her home and called her other friends. They all decided to go over to Ino's house to talk, with a few things packed. On the way Sakura stopped by the Hokage tower to get permission for all four of them to go on a mission together. After four hours of talking and complaining about what had happened they left for their mission. It was an information gathering mission that would last at least a month, maybe longer.

Hope you liked it.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it took so long guys

Regret

It had been a day since the boys had yelled at the girls. The boys walked past the BBQ restaurant and the girls were not there. They just thought that the girls had changed their hang out. Little did they know that the girls were already in the wave country for their mission.

The boys talked to everyone and no one had seen them since that 'day.' The boys went to the ramen stand and talked about what had happened. They all felt a little sad yet they still all thought that they were in the right. That is until they heard something.

Kakashi and Gaara sat down outside and hadn't noticed the boys. The boys just stared at Gaara. Then they became silent and listened to Gaara's and Kakashi's conversation.

"Where's my two-hundred dollars?"

"You'll get your money you just have to tell me how you did it, with details," Kakashi said this with an evil grin under his mask that only Naruto and Sasuke recognized. That made them listen more.

"First Ino," Shikamaru perked up and listened intently at the mention of Ino's name, "all I had to do was tell her that Shikamaru is in love with my sister, Temari."

Shikamaru slumped down, and then smacked his head against the table. He just thought that he should have listened to what she was trying to say.

"Next was Hinata. For her it was as simple as telling her that Naruto promised to never let his love for Sakura die."

Naruto repeatedly banged his head against the table. He just thought over and over again about how wrong he was.

"Then I went over to Tenten and told her that Neji never mentioned her."

Anger flared in Neji's eyes. He was angry at Gaara but he was angrier at himself.

"Finally I got Sakura. I just told her that Sasuke had told me that there was nothing and no one important in Konoha."

Sasuke just beat himself up on the inside. All of the boys were angry at themselves for not listening to what the girls had to say. They kept beating themselves up until Gaara spoke again.

"Now where's my money? I made out with the four girls, and nobody caught me. I completed the bet."

Gaara looked at Kakashi, who wore an I'm-scarred-shitless look. Then he felt the huge killing intent that was behind him. He turned to see a beyond pissed Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru. Gaara wanted to run but he was already caught.

"So, you made out with the women we love for a bet," Naruto said clearly trying his hardest not to follow his feelings that were telling him to kill the bastard.

Shikamaru started, "Not only that, but you made us yell at them for something that was your fault."

"Which, in turn, ruined any chances we had with them when we called them certain names," Sasuke said with a vein popping out of his forehead.

Gaara then waited to hear what Neji was going to say. Even the beast inside of him was growing scarred. Neji just looked at him then threw his gourd across the street and said, "We wouldn't want that to get in the way, now would we."

Then Shikamaru turned to Kakashi and said, "Gaara and YOU are going to get the shit beat out of you today." He smirked.

"Why me?" asked Kakashi trying to seem as innocent as he could.

"Because you were the one to bet him, even when you knew that we love them!" screamed (yes screamed) Sasuke.

Then the fight started. It was two against four. After mere seconds, chaos consumed the fight. Tsunade was the only one who could stop the four jounins. She even needed Jiraiya's help. She ordered the boys to her office when she saw Gaara and Kakashi in two bruised and bloodied messes. She ordered some men to take them to the hospital.

Despite the fact that they were in deep trouble, they felt that it was totally worth it. After a few minutes, she arrived at her office. She told them to sit down and to explain themselves.

In thirty minutes they had explained their love, the plan, the bet, and the fight.

"So, you boys messed up, huh?"

"Yep," well that's what each of their grunts meant at least.

"We haven't seen them since that 'day.' Do you know where they are?" asked Naruto.

"Well, you won't see them soon."

"Why?" said Neji getting a little defensive.

"They're on a mission."

"What?" said Sasuke.

"Why would you send the chef medical nin and head of interrogation out on a mission? Normally you would want one of them hear," Shikamaru said.

"Because when your student comes with ears in her eyes, asking to go on a mission with her three best friends you just do it."

"Why did all four go though? It would be easier if only one or two of them went," said Neji thinking about the practicality of it.

"All four of them went together because you boys had told them to stay away from you. Sakura also mentioned that they needed to comfort each other. Ino said that pretending to be someone else would be a perfect way to forget," she said this very matter-of-factly.

She watched as the once very alert boys, slumped down into their seats into a sort of state of depression. Then Shikamaru's eyebrow perked up.

"This may just help our cause boys."

The other boys looked at him questionably. Tsunade, on the other hand, just left to do paper work as Shizune ordered.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke who was actually a little interested.

"I have a little mission planned for us."

the next chap. should be up faster


	12. Chapter 12

fun fun fun...

The mission

Shikamaru left the other boys in Tsunade's office. They went to Shikamaru's office down the hallway, when Tsunade had kicked them out.

They all realized that he had a huge office. They sat on the couch and wondered what the mission was going to be. Shikamaru came in after he was gone for about an hour. He was carrying a big file.

"What are you holding, Shika?" asked Naruto.

Shikamaru cringed and thought, 'only that troublesome woman is allowed to call me Shika.' He walked over and sat behind his desk. He sighed deeply and started, "This is our mission. As you know, I'm head of intelligence. That means that I choose and assign missions. I also get to create missions as I see fit."

Neji and Sasuke grinned knowingly, whilst Naruto was confused.

"Naruto, I'm assigning us a mission that underlying reason is to get back the girls."

"Oh."

"How do we do that?" asked Sasuke.

"We become their husbands."

"What? How?" asked Neji.

"Well, the girls' mission is to study the wave country. Their back story is that they are all on vacation while their husbands are away," they all sighed realizing the girls wouldn't be picked up. "I've talked to Tsunade and she will allow my mission."

"So what exactly is our mission?" asked Sasuke.

"We help the girls on their mission. Their room will be up graded to a four room suite. We each stay with our 'wives.' The underlying mission that I spoke of was apologizing to the girls and trying to get them back. We also have to declare our love for them or Tsunade said she would kill us. Talking it over Tsunade, if we finish in less then the allotted time then we get to spend the rest of the month at the hot springs… with the girls."

"So, when do we leave?" Naruto said in a rush with the other boys to go and find their 'wives.'

In the wave country

"Wow guys, we really haven't thought about the boys," the blond girl stated after ordering food.

"Why do you say that?" the pinked haired one said.

"Because we've been here for what two/three days."

"Yeah, so," the brunette with buns said.

"Guys, we're almost half way done with our mission and we still have like 27/28 days left."

The girls grabbed their bags of food and headed out of the restaurant to go back to the hotel.

"Hello Ete," the girls said to the concierge.

"Hello Iro, Binbin, Himizi, Sakan… your room has been upgraded to suite number 319, one of our biggest. By the way girls, I'm very impressed," she said as she handed them their new keys.

"Thanks," the girls said as they were a little confused.

They were wondering why their room was upgraded. They opened the door and were quite surprised. They saw four boys on the couch sleeping, their boys. They left the boys to sleep and went to find their rooms. The hotel staff had moved their stuff for them. To their surprise, they each shared a room with their boy. Instead of fretting over it, they just put away the stuff they had with them and ate together at the kitchen table.

The boys woke up an hour after the girls came back. They saw a manilla folder with a note on top that said 'boys, here is our progress. We are out gathering more information.' Neji opened the folder. All of the boys were both surprised and extremely happy to see that the girls were already half way done.

"We might be going to the hot springs faster then we thought," said Naruto with a lecherous grin on his face.

Nobody said anything because they were all thinking the same thing. They went out to gather their own information after they read the girls report thus far.

At two in the morning the boys got back, they talked about the information they received. They looked around and saw a stack of papers. The boys looked through the papers and realized that the girls were amazing at getting information. In just one night, the mission went from 50 complete to 75 complete.

"Well I'm going to bed," they all said going towards their rooms.

After about two minutes, the boys were back in the living room in their pajamas, boxers.

"You guys forget too?" Neji asked.

"Yeah," they all agreed as they sat on the couch.

They had forgotten that they each shared a room with their 'wives.' The boys just sat there, thinking. None off them said anything, they just thought, or tried to think of what they should do.

That is until Shikamaru spoke bravely, "This is too troublesome, I'm going to bed."

The other boys were astonished as Shikamaru walked into the bedroom that Ino and he shared. Shikamaru just stared at he for a moment thinking about how beautiful she looked. Then he thought about the pain it was going to cause him the next morning. He, then, got under the covers with Ino and whispered, "It'll be worth it." He then went to sleep.

The other boys saw this and agreed with Shikamaru's last comment. It was going to be worth it. Saying goodnight, they went to their rooms and their woman.


	13. Chapter 13

The Confession

The boys woke up to find they were still alive. They all felt comforting warmth around them. One that they had never felt before and one that they never wanted to go without. Wondering what it was they looked down to see that the girls had rolled on top of them (a/n: did you know that women role about 50 times when we sleep). Each couple was in a different position.

Naruto was spread out with Hinata gently snuggled into his side. Sasuke was lying on his side facing Sakura, who was nuzzled, cozily into his chest. Neji was lying flat on his back and Tenten was lying across and on top of him. Shikamaru was lying in the same position that he does whilst cloud watching. He was simply enjoying the fact that Ino was hugging him around the waist with her legs wrapped around his. He was happy that the last moments of his life would be enjoyable while he waited for her to wake up.

"PERVERT!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs as she threw Shikamaru across the room.

'Oh, shit,' all the boys thought as they heard Ino's scream.

Sasuke was slammed into the wall from Sakura's punch. Neji was hit by a metal pole and was trying to dodge flying objects being thrown at him. Finally, Naruto was hit with Hinata's powerful upper cut.

"Oh my god," Hinata said as she ran over to Naruto. She placed his head on her lap.

"Ouch," he said as she checked him over. He really wasn't hurting that bad but he liked how she fussed over him. Naruto noticed the warmth that emanated off over her. He loved the way she always fussed over him since they first met.

Flashback

Naruto was a little kid, he was tired and all of his friends went to their homes. He would go home but he was hungry.

A little girl walked up to him, she had two coupons in her hand. She walked right up to him. She had black hair and white eyes. In Naruto's eyes, she looked like an angel in the white dress she was wearing. She handed him the coupons. They were for five free ramen each, then she ran away back to her relatives.

"THANK YOU," Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

She turned for a second and said, with a smile, "You're welcome."

Back to present

Naruto reached his hand up and grabbed Hinata by the back of the neck. He pulled her face down so that it was mere inches away from each other.

He whispered, "I love you." Then he closed the gap between them with a long over due kiss.

She pulled away for a second. Naruto looked confused. She bent close to his ear and whispered, "I love you, too." In an instant, Naruto scooped her head back down to kiss more.

"What the…" Neji said as a kunai grazed his arm. Tenten realized who it was when he spoke.

"Here," she said as she rubbed some antibiotics on it. Much like Naruto, Neji enjoyed when she fussed over him.

She stopped rubbing his arm and went to wash her hands. Suddenly, Neji grabbed her wrist and pulled her on to his lap.

"I'm so sorry for everything I said."

"It's okay," Tenten said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Tenten," he looked straight into her eyes, "I love you." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss.

Sakura was quickly trying to heal Sasuke. He liked how she was acting, so he egged her on.

"Owe," he said, which wasn't a complete lie. He was just letting her heal some wounds that he received a while ago.

She was a little tired when she was done. She had had it a lot worse sometimes at the hospital. She lowered her head as if to show that she was sorry.

Sasuke moved closer to her. He took her by the chin. He tilted her head up to him, and he caught her lips with his own.

When that was over, he whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry. I was jealous because I love you so much."

Sakura quickly wrapped her arms around him. Of course, in response, he hugged her back.

Ino on the other hand wasn't going to let it go that easily. She started to walk out of the room to avoid Shikamaru.

Shikamaru had known her long enough to know how to make her stay, i.e. what buttons to push. He said, "I completely agree, you should go out there wearing your boy-short undies and that close-to-being-see-through spaghetti strap shirt."

First, Ino was mad. Then she realized that he had actually paid attention to her on the shopping trip he was force to go on. Her back was to him and she refused to turn around. Shikamaru snaked his arms around her waist. She went weak in the knees.

He whispered, "I'm sorry and I love you… only you."

Ino steadied herself and turned to face Shikamaru. He would not let go of her waist. He was looking down (a/n: not down her shirt… a lot). She pulled his chin up and said, "I love you, too." She, then, pulled him into a kiss. Of course being a guy, Shikamaru tried to take it a step further, but Ino stopped him. He thought for a while, still holding onto Ino, much to her dismay… she just wanted to get dressed with actual clothes.

He started, "Ino, I have been your first kiss and I will be your last."

Flashback

"Kids be careful," Inochi yelled. He then resumed his conversation with Shikato.

Ino was running around Shikamaru who was lying on the ground watching clouds. They had just turned seven the previous day.

"Ino, watch out for the …" Shikamaru started as he sat up.

Thump

Ino had tripped on a rock and skinned her knee. She grabbed hold of it and started to whimper. Shikamaru got to her before she started to cry. He put a purple bandage on her knee over the wound and stood her up. He kissed her forehead which made Ino blush. Then Shikamaru grabbed her hand and walked her over to the fathers.

Back to present

Ino just blacked out. Of course, that's when the others showed up. All they saw was Shikamaru holding a limp Ino on the bed. The boys reacted in a second to get Shikamaru out of harms way. The girls by the way were staring daggers at Shikamaru. The boys grabbed some clothes and locked themselves in Naruto's room.


	14. Chapter 14

sorry for the wait but I really hate typing. sorry again for the delay.

Mission Complete

Ino woke up surrounded by her friends.

Sakura started, "Ino, do you know what we saw Shikamaru doing!"

"Holding me because I blacked out," Ino said as she finally got to put on some real clothes.

"You blacked out? We thought that he did something to you," said Hinata.

"Nope… well he did tell me that he loves me." Ino said this with a smile and a little blush.

"Really," said Tenten whilst smiling, "Neji confessed to me, too."

"Me too," said Hinata turning red.

They all turned to Sakura. She nodded her head and said, "Uh-huh."

All of them jumped and squealed in happiness.

In Naruto's room

The boys looked at each other and grinned. "So our sub-mission is done," said Sasuke.

"We still have some information to gather for the real mission," stated Neji.

"I say we split up and go on dates with our girls while collecting information," Naruto said as he combed his hand through his hair.

"Well, hell froze over, Naruto had a good idea," said Shikamaru sarcastically.

The boys walked out into the living room. They sat on the couch and waited for the girls so that they could all go out to breakfast together.

Hinata was the first to come out, wearing a white sundress that fit her figure perfectly. Naruto almost had a bloody nose. Sakura came out next, wearing a sleeveless black shirt and a blue jean skirt that fanned out at the bottom. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of her. Ino was wearing kaki bermudas with a tight blue spaghetti strap. Shikamaru was dumbfounded. Tenten wore black capris and a purple tank. Neji just stared at her. They all had their hair down.

"Well, let's go to breakfast," the girls said.

As they were walking down the street to the café, all the men were looking at the girls. The boys' tempers flared, so they snuck their arms around the girls' shoulders possessively. The girls just smiled and blushed. Then, they went on with their conversations. At the café, the boys told them of the plan.

"So, basically it's a date," stated Sakura.

"No we're collecting information," corrected Shikamaru.

"Right, right, collecting information, in groups," said Ino, "We're not as dumb as you think."

"Fine you girls win. It is a date, but we will still collect the needed information," said Sasuke.

"Yeah, I wanna finish this mission...oomph," started Naruto who was hit by Sasuke. All of them were thinking of the hot springs but the girls still didn't know.

"Okay, where are we off to, Shika," said Ino smiling as Shikamaru grabbed her hand.

"Since you didn't wear a skirt we're going to the amusement park."

"Hey we're going with you guys," said Tenten.

"Shikamaru, we'll take the games," said Neji.

"Woohoo, you have to win me something," she said as she joined in Ino's glee.

"That mans we get the roller coasters," squealed Ino. She smiled because she loves roller coasters.

"Let's go."

Amusement park

"Alright we should go in a circular pattern," said Neji.

"The opposite ways, of course," added Shikamaru.

"What are you two doing?" asked the girls.

"Making a plan."

"Okay, who has gathered more information thus far?" asked Tenten.

"You girls," the boys answered.

"Good, we agree. Tenten meet here at one… one-thirty-ish for lunch," commanded Ino.

"Hai, see ya later," said Tenten as she grabbed Neji arm and ran off.

"So, you're the leader then."

"Yep, Sakura and me."

"Okay, then where to boss."

"There," she said pointing at the biggest coaster there was.

Front Gate at one-ish

"Hey, have fun you two?" Ino asked

"Of course," Tenten smiled. Ino and Tenten hooked arms and Tenten said, "We should go to that place from the first night."

"Okay, let's go."

Neji and Shikamaru just looked at each other confusedly. They were astounded when they reached their destination. It was a strip club.

"Um… girls, it doesn't open till dusk," Neji said cautiously.

"Do you really think that we would take you boys to a strip club," asked Tenten rhetorically.

"No."

"The bartender is a friend of mine," Ino said, "he use to be in ANBU, now he gives information to Jiraiya."

Shikamaru was a litter unsure of how to act. That is until he saw him. Apparently he use to be a she. There was an accident in ANBU's research lab.

To the other group

"We got the arcade. Sasuke you're going down," said Naruto.

"I'd like to see you try, baka."

"Boys stop. We're splitting up in there. We'll meet back here at one," commanded Sakura.

Naruto and Hinata went over to the DDR area.

"So you take charge now," said Sasuke.

"Ino and I got a problem with it."

"No, where to, boss?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"Over to Guitar Hero."

At one

"Hey, Hinata let's go to my friends place. You know Ino and my friend," said Sakura.

"Didn't we go there on our first day?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah that's the place."

The boys just followed the girls. They nearly fell over when they saw that it was a strip club. They followed the girls in, though.

"Hey guys," Ino and Tenten said.

"Hello," Hinata and Sakura replied.

The boys all sat together trying not to let there eyes wonder. The girls saw this and decided to scare the boys. The girls walked up to the boys with Minnie (a/n: a generic stripper name). The boys were trying really hard not to look. She was wearing a thong and a top that hardly covered her top.

"Boys, meet Minnie, isn't he cute," said Ino and Sakura with big evil grins.

Naruto and Neji just looked at the ground whilst Shikamaru and Sasuke looked confused.

"Did you just say 'he'?" asked Sasuke.

"Of course, we said he, he is a guy after all," said Sakura.

The boys were happy that they no longer looked at the other women, but sad that they had been terrified. The girls and Minnie were all talking at the bar. The boys were at their own table when they heard the girls squeal. The boys immediately stood up and took a defensive stance.

Ino looked over with an arched eyebrow and asked, "What's up with you guys?"

The boys looked at each other and realized that they did look ridiculous in their fighting stances with pink lights behind them. "Why were you girls squealing?" asked Shikamaru after muttering troublesome to himself.

"Oh, we realized that the mission is completed," Hinata said softly.

The boys paid and said their thanks. They grabbed the girls and headed for the hotel. The girls were just confused as they were pushed on to the couch. The boys were packing them up and thinking of the hot springs.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry about the delay but I really hate typing with a passion. Hope you like anyways.

At the hot springs

On the way back to Konoha, the girls were feeling depressed. In their minds, the boys just wanted to get away from them because they left the hotel three weeks before they had to. The boys saw their attitudes and wondered what it was about. They forgot that the girls didn't know about the hot springs.

They made it back to Konoha in record time. The boys started to carry the girls when they reached the gates. The girls were pretty amazed with them. Finally, they stopped running once they reached the Hokage's office. Tsunade wasn't even there yet and the boys dropped to the floor with exhaustion. Just to be noted, numerous times during the trip the girls wanted to take breaks where the boys' response was to just pick them up and carry them. The girls decided to be nice and go and get the boys some water. The boys moved to the couch with help from the girls.

Tsunade walked in and was surprised to see them. It was quite the sight to see the boys on the couch chugging four pitcher of water down. Then, Tsunade said, "I'll leave them be, girls, how was the mission?"

Twenty minutes later

"Okay, so do you want to know the reason that they rushed you home?" Tsunade asked the girls.

"Yes, it's got to be something to make the lazy ass move and not complain," Ino said.

Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten nodded in agreement.

"To ensure that they would not interfere with your mission, I gave them some incentive. All eight of you are going to spend the next three weeks at Konoha's premier hot spring."

All of the girls were stricken with amazement. After the jaw drop moment, Ino and Sakura got up and hit the four boys.

"What was that for?" asked Naruto.

"One: for not telling us," stared Ino.

"Two: because somewhere along the way you probably had indecent thoughts about us," Sakura finished.

"Let's go, I've got our tickets," said Tenten, "meet you boys there."

With that, the girls left. The boys got their tickets and got hit again for not telling the girls by Tsunade, and then left. They were a little worried when they saw her evil grin as they left.

One hour later

The boys met up with the girls at the hot springs. They walked in and Neji told the receptionist of their reservation.

"Room 121, is for…" she had the same grin as Tsunade. They knew that Tsunade did something. "Mr. Sasuke and Mrs. Sakura Uchiha."

The other started to laugh as Sakura and Sasuke turned red. "There has to be some mistake," they said.

"Nope, that is the way the Hokage made the reservation, and she said that I wasn't allowed to let any of you change it."

"Next is room 122 with Mr. Naruto and Mrs. Hinata Uzamaki." Hinata feinted; luckily Naruto saved her from the fall. "In 123 are Mr. Neji and Mrs. Tenten Hyuuga." Tenten turned completely red and Neji directed his gazed downward with a tell tale blush.

"Finally, Mr. Shikamaru and Mrs. Ino Nara in room 124."

The thing that surprised everyone about this was the fact that Ino and Shikamaru showed no embarrassment. "Ino, how can you not be even a little phased?" the girls asked.

"I don't know," the truth was Ino just knew that it was right.

With that, they left to their own rooms, which were all suites. Before they went into their rooms, they decided that they would all spend the day with their loved ones (A.K.A. a date). They went into their rooms and changed into their robes and went their separate ways.

Hinata and Naruto

They went to the arcade. At the arcade, Naruto was getting crushed. People started to gather to see Naruto getting schooled by Hinata in DDR.

"HA, take that fox boy," shouted Hinata to every ones' surprise.

Neji and Tenten

They went to the rec. room. There, they saw a ping-pong table. They decided to play a game or two… or until Neji wins.

They were on their fifth game and the score was 19-8 with Tenten in the lead and serving. She hit the ball and scored. Then, Tenten served the game point ball with some extreme spin on it. It happened; the ball hit the table then bounced out of Neji's reach and bounced out. This is how it was with the previous four games.

Crowds of people watched as Neji was beat time and time again. Out of twenty-five matches, Tenten won them all. So of course, Neji started another game.

Shikamaru and Ino

Ino led Shikamaru out of the spa and into the garden. She pulled him to the far side of the garden nearest to the pool. She then laid out a blanket. He laid on it to look at the clouds whereas she laid on it to get a sun tan. She rolled onto her back to get an even tan and Shikamaru couldn't stop looking at her.

After a while, Ino got up and pulled Shikamaru up with her. Shikamaru thought that they were going to go eat when Ino suddenly pushed him into the pool. As she was hunched over laughing, Shikamaru climbed out of the pool grabbed Ino and jumped into the pool again.

Sakura and Sasuke

They went out to a nice lunch were Sasuke almost killed a waiter for looking at Sakura too long in his book, sure Sakura's excuse was that he was taking her order. After that escapade, they went out to a path that went though a forest that was part of the spa. They talked about many things. Sakura started to get bored with the conversation so she threw a ball of mud at the oblivious Sasuke. His retaliation was throwing one back. Thus started the mud fight (a/n: I was in a mud fight while on a nature trip, it was one of the funnest things).

After a while they all went to their rooms and had room service for dinner (wink wink).

The next three weeks they never forgot.

Tell me what you think. right now it's complete but with enough persuasion I could be talked into doing a couple more chapters. Review plz.


	16. Chapter 16

This last portion is mainly for Tomboy14, I love your stories and thanks for the reviews. Also thank you all the other reviewers.

Epilogue

Three weeks later

Sasuke and Sakura

Sakura had just come home happier that ever. She felt as if she had won and she had. She got both Sasuke and her best friend without loosing one for the other. She was also happy that Ino didn't have a grudge against her, especially with Shikamaru with her.

She was about to continue this train of thought when she heard a knock at the door. She went and answered it. She was met with a bouquet of cherry blossoms and a gruff "Hello."

"I would like to know if you would like to accompany me to dinner?" Sasuke had his best suit on, his hair out of the "chicken ass" hairdo, and he had rolled out all of his manners.

Sakura squealed, took the flowers, and kissed Sasuke… deeply. "Of course, please come in while I get ready," she said as she ran up the stairs.

30 minutes later

Sakura came down wearing a navy blue dress with a halter top. Her back was fully exposed and that combination took Sasuke's breath.

He glided over to her and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. As he was kissing her, he lifted her up and headed towards her bedroom. When she realized where she was, she became confused. "Sasuke-kun, what about dinner?"

"Going out would be good, but ordering in would be better," he said as he took off his jacket and tie. He was looking at her like a predator to their prey.

Hinata and Naruto (Hinata shows her true colors)

Hinata hadn't even gone home yet. Naruto had immediately taken her to his house, and then he disappeared.

"Naruto… where are you?" Hinata asked as she started to look around his apartment.

"Hinata, I'm in the kitchen."

As Hinata walked into the kitchen, she saw something that looked very good. "What looks so good, Naru-kun?" she asked seductively.

"Oh, I'm making ramen for us," Naruto said completely obvious.

Hinata walked up behind him and whipped him around.

"I was talking about you, Naru-chan." She said as she slid one hand around his neck and caught him in a deep kiss. She turned off the burner and removed the ramen with the other hand.

Naruto was completely flabbergasted… of course he wasn't complaining. He picked her up and carried her to the end of the hallway (i.e. the bedroom).

2 hours later

Hinata reemerged from the bedroom with only Naruto's big (for her) orange jacket on. She went to the stove and started making ramen again.

Neji and Tenten

Pounding was heard at the door, and Tenten quickly opened it saying, "Hello Neji, why are you hear?"

"I wanted too help you unpack."

"Thank," she then turned and led him to her bedroom for him to help.

They started to unpack and talk about random things and trainings. This erupted into a friendly argument.

"At least I don't act like a girl," Neji said as he was putting away her socks.

"Well at least I have a reason to look like a girl."

At that moment, Neji threw a ball of socks at her. Thus began the sock war (seriously this happened to my friend and I… we got in big trouble. They're so much fun XD).

As they were taking cover and throwing socks, Neji snuck behind Tenten and got her in a hug.

"Neji?"

When he didn't reply except for deepening the hug, she pushed them both over to the side. Neji flipped her under him and trapped her in a long kiss that left them gasping for air.

Neji smirked and looked over at Tenten, "I think I'll try that again."

Neji had never felt that relaxed as he did that night, after a few hours of… stress relieving.

Shikamaru and Ino

Shikamaru was on cloud nine. Ino was his girlfriend, she wasn't nagging him right now, and they were both watching clouds. Things were entirely blissful for him.

"Shika, wanna go and get something to eat?" asked Ino when she heard his stomach.

"Okay," he said as he made no movement towards getting up.

"Come on," she stood and started to tap him with her foot.

He waved his hand to stop the tapping and he smacked into the back of her knee. This made her knees give out and her other foot got caught on his body. She started to fall forward.

Shikamaru tried to grab her and wound up getting pulled down with her. Shikamaru held onto her tightly as they rolled down the hill.

They landed by the lake with Ino straddling Shikamaru. He immediately leaned up and took her mouth in a soul shattering kiss.

When they broke apart, Ino said, "What about food, Shika?"

"Well, since you taste so good, I think I'll just eat you!" he said as he took her mouth over in another kiss.

After 3 hours

Shikamaru and Ino were "swimming" in the lake. Just ignore the fact that they were both nude and Shikamaru had Ino pinned to a rock.

I am thinking of writing just a Shikaino story but I need an idea. tell me if you have any. by the way please review.


End file.
